As You Wish
by thislittlespark
Summary: Mercedes helps Sam babysit his younger brother and sister. Samcedes Fluff.


"But Sam," Stacey whined, her face screwed up as though her complaint was physically causing her pain. "I don't want to watch _Cars_, it's boring. I want to watch _Tangled_."

"Again?" Stevie countered, folding his little arms over his chest as he sighed dramatically. "That movie's dumb."

"The princess is pretty," the little girl shouted in her brothers face.

"Come on guys," Sam attempted to placate his younger siblings, moving to stand between them. "We need to pick a movie and settle down."

"We're going to watch _Cars_," his brother said with finality, arms still folded.

"No, _Tangled_," Stacey said, glaring around Sam's body at the middle child.

"_Cars_."

"_Tangled_."

"_Cars_."

The volume of the argument was reaching unbearable levels and by the time Mercedes stepped into the room from the little kitchenette, Stacey had tears rimming her eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"Alright little Evans Devils," the diva's voice carried over the din of the room, bringing the screeching children to a halt. "I'm picking the movie and if you don't like it you won't get any popcorn."

The effect was immediate as Mercedes shook the bowl out in front of her to demonstrate her point; Stacey's lip stopped shaking, Stevie stopped poking his tongue out at his sister and Sam turned to look up at his girlfriend with grateful eyes.

"What are we going to watch?" The young girl asked quietly, biting her lip.

"We're going to watch one of my favourite movies of all time," Mercedes moved to get the DVD case from her school bag where she'd put it this morning, anticipating this kind of trouble when she's agreed to help baby-sit Sam's siblings.

"Sit and get comfortable guys and I'll put the movie in."

"What's the movie called?" Stacey asked again, climbing up onto the bed.

"_The Princess Bride_"

The young boy scoffed and spoke over the excited squeal of his sister. "Yuck, that sounds like a girl's movie."

"Hey buddy," Sam grabbed Stevie under his arms and tossed him onto the bed. "Give it a chance, and don't speak to Mercedes like that."

"I don't want to hear anymore attitude," Mercedes quipped, turning the rooms light off and moving to join the Evans siblings on the big bed. "This movie is amazing, you'll love it, I promise."

The two teens sat on either side of the kids, the popcorn bowl placed in the centre. The remote control was pointed at the small motel TV by Sam and the four settled down to enjoy the film, Stevie and Stacey guzzling popcorn like it was going out of style.

Both children were sucked in as soon as the movie started; Stevie amused by the attitude of the little boy on the screen and intrigued by the mention of pirates and murder, Stacey still grinning in anticipation of princesses and weddings. By the time Buttercup was assuring her captors that it was only a matter of time until she was rescued, the once wide eyed little girl was fast asleep, cuddling further into Mercedes arms. Stevie quietly moved himself to sit on the floor in front of the bed, completely captivated by the characters in front of him.

Sometime later, Mercedes felt a hand softly stroking her arm, Sam having wrapped his own arm around her shoulder. She leant into his touch, resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you," he murmured so she alone could hear him.

"For what?"

"For being so amazing and perfect and amazing."

"You're such a sap," Mercedes brushed off the compliment, smiling a shy smile as she placed a soft kiss to Sam's forehead.

"I mean it, 'cedes," Sam continued to brush his hand lightly up and down his girlfriend's arm, his fingers tingling at the touch. "You're so good with the kids and make this whole situation so much easier."

"It's my pleasure," she turned her gaze to the sleeping girl between them, brushing a stray blonde lock from her face. "They're really sweet kids, plus it means I get to spend more time with you."

Sam reached over, bringing his free hand to lift Mercedes' chin so their eyes met. He didn't say anything, he didn't quite know what to say at that point, to the sweetest girl he'd ever met. He leant forward and Mercedes eyes fluttered closed, ready for the kiss that was at this point inevitable.

"Eurgh, gross," a voice interrupted them from the other end of the bed. "It's bad enough that there was kissing in the movie, I don't want to see this."

The two sprung teenagers laughed, their foreheads coming together with a soft clunk.

"That's enough from you," Sam pointed at his brother as he untangled himself from Mercedes, careful not to wake Stacey. "Bedtime."

Sam moved to turn off the TV, ending the rolling credits, the only light in the room now coming from the kitchenette as Mercedes gently covered the two kids with the comforter.

Once dirty dishes had been done, the DVD replaced in Mercedes bag and the kids in a deep sleep, Sam took her hand and reluctantly pulled her outside so they could say goodbye, quietly shutting the door behind them. Letting out a deep breathe he didn't know he'd been holding, Sam pulled Mercedes into a tight embrace.

"You okay?" Mercedes turned in his arms to look up into his eyes.

"Yeah," he spoke, so quietly she barely heard him, despite how close they were standing. "I just never thought I could be homeless, let alone homeless and actually happy."

For the second time that night there was nothing else for the pair to say, and so, Mercedes reached up to cup his face lightly in her hand. His hands were firm on her lower back, thumbs rubbing in small circles, leaving her feeling incredibly warm and content.

The pair smiled a genuine kind of smile that they reserved only for each other, and Mercedes finally found the words to speak. "I believe you were going to kiss me earlier, before we were interrupted."

Sam's smile widened as ducked his head and pressed his lips tenderly to hers, murmuring against her. "As you wish."

**AN: Oh so fluffy and oozing with cheese. I guess when inspiration strikes its best to let the cheese flow. **

**I hope people weren't confused by the Princess Bride references, if you haven't seen it YOU MUST. **

**I would love to hear if you liked it, or if you have any prompts for future stories, I'd love to hear them (Samcedes and/or Klaine!). Thanks for reading. **

**xo**

**thislittlespark**

**ps. Say hello to me on tumblr! imlostforwords(dot)tumblr(dot)com**


End file.
